17 Agustus-an Ala Vocaloid
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: Athena Academy mengadakan tugas asrama! Tapi kali ini tugasnya berbeda, tugasnya adalah mengikuti lomba 17 Agustus! Akankah mereka bisa melewati rintangan lomba itu? /RnR Please! /fic tugas RoleplayRepublic!/Dont Like? Don't Read!


_17 Agustus Ala VocaUtau _

_Rate : T _

_Genre : Romance and Friendship _

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid by : Yamaha and Crypton Future Media _

WARNING! : GAJE, sifat chara tidak menentu(?), OOT, OOC, Typo dimana-mana.

_Enjoy! _

"Hihihi! Tugas asrama kita sudah selesai. _Arigatou _Mayu_-chan!_" Ucapan terimakasih itu terucap dari bibir seorang gadis bernama Hatsune Miku, "Eh, eh! Dengar dengar kita dapat tugas asrama baru! Tugas bulan Agustus!" Kaito menatap Gumi dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Bisakah kau tidak merusak suasana bahagia ini dengan pemberitahuan tugas baru?" Ucapan Kaito membuat Gumi segera pundung.

"Masalahnya, kali ini tugasnya berbeda, Kaito!" Gumiya berjalan menuju tempat Gumi pundung. "Tugas kaliini adalah, setiap asrama harus menyiapkan 10 orang anggotanya untuk mengikuti lomba Agustus-an ini. Dan paling lambat untuk mengumpulkan daftar anggota yang ikut adalah tanggal 16 Agustus, dan itu hari ini," sambung Gumiya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari kemarin!?" Tanya Kaito, "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan memilih siapa saja yang berhak masuk daftar anggota."

"Pertama, Shion Kaito, yaitu saya sendiri. Hatsune Miku, Megpoid Gumi, Suzune Ring, Megpoid Gumiya, Kagamine Rinto, Lily, Big-Al, Kagene Rui, dan Galaco," Ring memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena kau tipe gadis kuat. Sudahlah! Tidak boleh ada yang protes," Kaitopun segera berjalan keluar asrama _Cherryslovia_, menuju ruang guru untuk memberikan formulir anggota lomba 17 Agustus-an tahun ini.

_Mari kita tengok asrama Slevineptune_

BRAK!

"Yo!" Sahut Rin sambil mendobrak pintu asrama _Slevineptune. _

_"KYAAAA! _DEMI TOKEK GORENG SAMBEL TERASI! ADA PENCURII!" Teriak Kaiko heboh karena kaget.

Teriakan Kaiko tadi membuat seluruh murid asramanya _sweatdrop _

"_Sensei_! Ada rugas asrama nih! Kali ini kita harus buat! Soalnya tugas kemarin kita gak buat," perkataan Rin membuat Kaiko _sweatdrop _dengan gajenya.

"Eh! Bocah jeruk mandarin, kamu ini sudah buat _Sensei _kaget, bukannya minta maaf. Malahan bicara soal tugas asrama! Kalau begitu, temanya kali ini apa?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Mouuu! Tugasnya itu bukan buat cerpeen! Tapi asrama harus menentukan 10 muridnya untuk mengikuti lomba 17 Agustus-annya! Paling lambat hari ini! Kyaaaaa!"

"Nani?! Rin-_chan! _Kau tidak bohong'kan?!"

"Tidak! Rin tidak bohong!"

"Baiklah, yang harus ikut lombanya adalah... Yuzuki Yukari, Kamui Gakuko, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Akita Neru, Sukone Tei, Zatsune Mikuo, Kaai Yuki, dan Sonika," Neru yang mendengar namanya disebut, segera menghentikan aktivitas main _handphone_ kesayangannya.

"Hahaha! Namaku disebut! Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang!" Teriak Neru berapi-api, "Ganbatte!"

_Mari kita lihat asrama Grevichtite yang terkenal dengan julukan asrama __**'Paling Malas' **_yang dibina langsung oleh Kagamine Lenka.

BRAKK!

"_MINNA!" _Teriak sang pembina asrama _Grevichtite. _"Lomba itu'kan? Kami sudah tahu!"

"Yang i-" perkataan Lenka tercekat, "kami tidak mau ikut," ucap seluruh anggota asrama itu serempak.

"Huh!" Lenka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah, _Sensei _marah,"

"Amane Luna, Shion Akaito, Shion Akaiko, Olivia, Hatsune Mikuo,-"

"Ada apa sampai _Sensei _memanggil namaku?" Tanya Hatsune Mikuo, orang yang hobinya tidur.

Mendengar itu Lenka hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil _sweatdrop _ditempat.

"Kamu mau ikut lombanya tidak?" Tanya Lenka yang sudah jengkel. "Hm? Tidak," ucap Mikuo sambil kembali membaca comic yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Ya sudah! Mikuo digantikan oleh..? Siapa ya?"

"Bagai mana kalau Kiyoteru_-san?_!"

"Apa nih?! Kenapa jadi aku?!" Protes laki-laki berkacamata.

"Akaiko-_chan_! Untuk merayakan 17 Agustus ini, mari kita makan ramen super pedas! Mau'kan?" Tawar Akaito pada adiknya itu.

"Aku Ma-"

"Woy! Jangan jajan! Sini diskusi dulu!"

"Iya-iya!"

"Jadi? Yang ikut itu, Amane Luna, Shion Akaito, Shion Akaiko, Olivia, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Sweet Ann, Kasane Teto, Anon, Kanon, IA."

"Oke, yasudah."

.

.

.

.

**Kita Kembali Ke Asrama **_**Cherryslovia **_

"_Sekaide ichiban Ohime-sama! S-" _Mikumenghentikan nyayiannya ketika melihat Kaito yang memanggilnya.

"Miku_-chan!" _Panggil Kaito.

"Ayo kita latihan untuk acara besok! Ayo _Minna-san!_ Kita pergi ke GYM sekarang sebelum asrama lain menempatinya!" Ucap Kaito. Nampaknya sosok Kaito ini sangat mendukung terjadinya kemenangan mutlak asrama _Cherryslovia_ ini.

"Ayo! _Ganbatte Cherryslovia! Ganbatte!" _Teriak semuanya dengan semangat. 

Nekomura Iroha tersenyum senang ketika melihat anak didiknya yang semangat dan ceria. Terutama pada Kaito, karena tanpa disuruh. Dia sudah menggiring anggota-anggota lain untuk berlatih, dan berlari menuju kemenangan mencari poin.

"Yeeeeay! Semangat untuk kita!"

"Semangaat!

"Ayo! Mari latihan _Minna-san!" _

"Ayoo!"

"Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian," ucap Iroha sambil menangis terharu.

"Tanpa bimbinganmu, kami takkan pernah menjadi murid yang baik," murid-murid _Cherryslovia _itu segera berkerumunan untuk memeluk sang pembina asrama tercinta.

"Ukh, sesak!" Iroha mengeluh ketika segerombolan orang memeluknya.

"Hahaha!" Tawa bahagia mereka.

Mari kita tengok asrama _Slevineptune _

"Semangat untuk besok! Pokoknya! Semangat! Jangan menyerah dengan kekurangan masing masing! Kalian boleh istirahat! Tapi, Pokoknya! Besok kalian harus Semangaat!" Kaiko sangat gembira ketika melihat murid didikannya sedang membahas mengenai lomba esok pagi.

"Hai'! Pokoknya kami akan berjuang!" Teriak semuanya dengan semangat yang membara.

.

.

"Pokoknya, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menyerah! Walaupun di asrama kita ini cuma ada 3 anak laki-laki sih,"

"Ah! Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak anak laki-laki maupun anak perempuan! Yang penting kita sudah berusaha! Iya'kan?"

"Benar!"

"Aku sangat bahagia ketika melihat kalian akur begini!" Kaiko mengangguk puas.

.

.

.

Bagai mana dengan asrama _Grevichtite?_

_"_Oke, kali ini kalian boleh istirahat. Tapi, besok kalian harus semangat dengan lomba-lomba yang akan diadakan! Semangat ya!"

"_Arigatou _Lenka_-sensei!" _

"Mikuo! Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku!"

"Kiyoteru-_san _ marah? Wahahaha!"

"OY!"

"Stoop! Didalam lomba ini persatuan dan kesatuan sangat dibutuhkan! Maka dari itu, hentikan pertengkaran!" Teriak Lenka, mendengar teriakan sang pembina, Mikuo dan Kiyoteru bersalaman dan berbaikan,

"Nah! Begitu dong! Jadi sesama anggota asrama harus rukun!"

.

.

.

Semuanya dipenuhi rasa kebersamaan, kekeluargaan, bahkan kepedulian sesama lain. Semuanya bahagia, senang, bahkan ini takkan terjadi bila tak ada guru yang membimbing mereka.

**Esok hari - ketika upacara akan dimulai~ **

Pada pagi hari yang terlihat cerah ini, embun-emun bertengger didedaunan pohon-pohon yang terletak dilapangan upacara sekolah _Athena Academy _yang tercinta ini. Terlihat seluruh anggota asrama sedang baris-baris menatap bendera yang berwarna 'Merah Putih' yang artinya, merah berarti berani, dan putih yang berarti suci.

Wajah masing masing orang terlihat senang, dan gembira menatap sang merah putih.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata warna rambut Rin dan Len sangat cerah dan bersinar jika terkena paparan sinar matahari," bisik Rui kepada Ring yang berada disampingnya. "Tentu saja! Warna rambut mereka'kan pirang!" Ring membalas bisikan Rui.

.

.

.

Selepas upacara selesai, seluruh siswa-siswi di _Athena Academy _berkumpul dilapangan tempat lomba 17 Agustus akan diselenggarakan. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka dalam lomba itu? Akankah asrama _Cherryslovia _menang? Ataukah asrama _Slevineptune? _Atau bahkan asrama _Grevichtite _yang akan memenangkan lombanya? Kita akan lihat di _chapter _depan.

Review please

A/N

Hikari : _Watashi wa namae Kanagawa Hikari desu! Yoroshiku Minna-san! _

Toa : _Watashi wa namae Kanagawa Toa. _

Hikaru : _Watashi wa namae Kanagawa Hikaru desu! _

Reo : _Watashi wa namae Kanagawa Reo. _

_All : _Kami adalah author baru di_fandom Vocaloid _ini.

Hikari : Um, sebenarnya ini adalah tugas asrama kami di _'Roleplay Republic'. _Dan kami minta maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan! :(

Toa : Ah iya, kami mohon kritikannya ya.

Hikari : Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf.

Hikaru : Mohon sarannya, dan jangan lupa berikan pendapat.

Reo : Ingatkan kami jika terdapat typo.

All : _Review please Minna-san! _

_Review~ _


End file.
